


Heaven Isn't as Sweet as You

by caffeine_addiction227



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee Keeper volunteer!Castiel, CEO!Crowley, Cas and Dean are seniors in high school, Cuddling, Dead John Winchester, Documentaries, Fluff, Grocery store employee!Castiel, Innocent, M/M, More Fluff, Sammy is a freshman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bee keeper!Cain, bee stings, cook!Dean, highschool graduation, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine_addiction227/pseuds/caffeine_addiction227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas works at a grocery store part time and helps a bee keeper on the weekends. Dean works for his Dad's old friend who took him and Sam in as kids when John died in the fire with Mary and he also has a passion for baking. Fluff happens.</p>
<p>If this is still here that means I haven't had this beta'd yet and all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Isn't as Sweet as You

Dean couldn't believe it, here he was, bone tired from working at the garage all day, picking up ingredients for sweet rolls just because his little brother gave him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't wait until puberty finally took firm hold of Sam and hopefully got rid or at least tamed those damn eyes. He had found everything he needed fairly easily, he had always been the one to do chores around the house, and this included getting groceries. Not that he minded, though some day he would love to see Bobby waiting in a long check-out line trying to hold his temper. Just the thought alone brought the beginnings of a smile to his lips. If only he could find the damn honey his day could be one step closer to over and he might be able to smile for real. Given Sam's love of all things sweet, Dean knew where the honey should be, but they must be having a sale for all he knows because it's not where it's flippin' suppose to be. 

After passing through the isle where the honey should be at least ten times and an extra time extremely slow so that he could look over every item, Dean was close to ripping his hair out. His legs were killing him after working on some old lady's BW bug that probably wasn't even working right when she bought it fifty years ago and he desperately needed a shower to get the greasy feeling off his skin. With a sigh, Dean stood on his tip toes and looked around the other people walking through the isles in hopes of finding a worker. He spotted someone in a vest restocking cheeses and headed towards them. Dean brought his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It was 4:38pm and he pinched his lips together in annoyance at how long this was taking him, he still had to make dinner for Sam and Bobby. Neither of them could cook if their lives depended on it and hell if he was allowing Bobby to order some bar food for Sam. Sweets were one thing, greasy chicken wings that probably weren't cooked right were something entirely different. Still looking down at his phone, Dean was close enough for the store worker to hear what he would have to say and asked, "Hey man, do you know where the honey is?" 

The worker jumped slightly and dropped the package of sharp cheddar in their hands while jumping up to their feet. 

"Whoa, I didn't mean to startle you."

"N-no you didn't, I just um...hi, sorry it's my first day." 

Dean cocked an eyebrow and slid his phone back in his pocket while trying to hide a bubble of laughter. He couldn't be too hard on the guy, Dean was a wreck the first time he had to deal with a customer face to face in the garage. Let's just say, he spends most of his time with the company of only cars now. "No problem man, just askin' if you know where the honey is, it doesn't seem to be in the place it normally is, but if you don't know I can ask someone else."

The worker lifted his face suddenly, "Oh! Yeah, they moved it for a special promotion, come on I'll show you where it is."

For a second, Dean stood frozen in place. He wasn't one to stop and appreciate the beauty of many things, like you wouldn't catch him dead at some garden or art museum, but the second the worker lifted his head, Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He had seen blue in his day, the sky is blue, the swimming pool at the high school was blue, but those things seemed less blue now compared to this. He wasn't exactly sure what the boy said, but he nodded his head slightly and began to follow him where he was going. Now that he was paying attention, everything about this guy seemed sharp and extreme to the point that other things didn't add up. Before he knew it, they were near the middle of the store and the guy was still talking, shit, what was he saying?

"...also have the regular honey here, but the promotion is for this little bee farm that is on the edge of town. I actually know the owner and he's a great guy, he even offered to let me learn how to tend to the bees if I wanted to. You..didn't need to know that I guess, but really, how can you say no to honey that is fresh and was made just a few miles away. The boy shrugged and put on a lopsided grin that made Dean's heart throb. 

"I'll try the...the.." Dean stumbled over his words trying to sound normal and utterly failing, "the bee farm thing..the honey." He might have had a smile on his face, but Dean was screaming on the inside with how dumb he must seem. He took the glass jar that was handed to him and placed it in his basket only to see the boy walking away. "Hey!" He called out.

"Hmm?" The boy turned around. "Was there something else you needed, sir?"

"Uh..no. Just um, thanks...." Dean leaned slightly to the side to make out the name on the name tag, "...Castiel." 

Castiel's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then creased in confusion before he looked down and realized it was because of his name tag that Dean had known his name. With a nod, "Welcome." 

Castiel went back to the cheeses he was stocking and went back to work leaving Dean standing there awkwardly. Once his back was turned, Dean smacked his palm into his face and let out a shaky breath. Damn he was an idiot. Shaking his head he walked toward the check-out and as luck would have it, Jo was at one. Dean plopped his basket down on her station and wiggled his eyebrows at her earning him a laugh. 

"What are you doing here mister?"

"That's mister sir to you lady, or should I sick your boss on you?"

"I doubt anything would come of that besides you getting a good bat against the head."

Dean paused and pretended to think deeply about this for a second before agreeing, "You're right, your excellency will work better."

Jo rolled her eyes and started to scan Dean's items. "So, what's this trip for? You burn another perfectly good meal?"

Dean grabbed onto his chest and feigned a heart attack, "Why do you wound me so woman!? If you must know, Sam still hasn't outgrown his puppy eyes and I was his most recent target."

"Ohhhh, so that's why there's so many carbs here." she remarks as she scans the last item. "So, you fell for the new kid huh?"

"W-what?"

"The new kid, he just started working here today and he's got so many people buying that damn honey I swear." 

"Well, I mean, I guess. I did actually need honey and I couldn't find it because of that stupid thing there. No real harm in buying this over the normal stuff right?"

"No, it's just weird. Kid comes in here all shy and stuff, but get him started on bees and good Lord..." 

Just then, two woman filed behind Dean and started laying their stuff out on the conveyor. Dean shrugged and payed Jo, took his items, and left the store. Bobby would box his ears if he didn't get dinner at least started by the time he was off work and to be honest, he was cutting it close.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> This will probably be subject to quite a few massive edits before I'm happy with it.


End file.
